nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
I Love My Range Rover
"I Love My Range Rover"' '''is an unreleased song by Nicki Minaj. It was leaked on September 22, 2012 as a part of a mixtape called [[User blog:MaxxZolanski/Pink Friday: The Lost Tapes|''Pink Friday: The Lost Tapes]]. Lyrics " Explicit |body= She's so pretty She know they want her, but she's so sididdy They can't afford her, but All the boys stare when she comes around my way Straight out the driveway, head to the highway Red light, green light, got the best moves Headlights beam bright, got the best boobs I call her double-R, my rough rider We hit a couple malls then the Ramada Cause on the road of life she is the spokesmodel Her body tighter than a coke bottle She super charge cars, anything for Minaj And she could only park in the superstar garage 'Cause she-she-she-she bad if anybody ask Her bags is boss cause her leather so soft And it ain't a bit softer, tell 'em raise the offer Used to fuck with a yellow bitch named Porsche N-n-now it's me and her, she say "It's you, Minaj" Red underneath her shoe, that's Louboutin La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la I love my, I love my, I love my Range Rover I love my Range Rover, l-l-love my Range Rover I love my, I love my, I love my Range Rover I love my Range Rover, l-l-love my Range Rover Pumps on the gas, 40 on the dash On the dash, on the dash, on the d-d-d-d-ash Pumps on the gas, 40 on the dash On the dash, on the dash, on the d-d-d-d-ash She's so dope You know she even help me transport the dope Lil mama stay around that white like the pope They get the canine, but they can't smell the coke Now you tell me, why is it? Now you tell me, why is it? Don't need a Riker's visit That is because I'm 'bout the color of the GEICO lizard She with Lewinsky, hold ya bosses-es Come around town 300 horses-es Power she devour, got 'em gettin' divorces-es I don't stop for officers And now we hit hydrolics, that's for the left turn Need I repeat she got more horses than a western? You know she beat weight, so she don't eat late A vegetarian and she sippin' on that V8 They try to gas her, they try to put it in her You can't pass her, she faster than a TV dinner Her lip gloss poppin', we call it Armorall We chuck the deuces up (on all of y'all) La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la I love my, I love my, I love my Range Rover I love my Range Rover, l-l-love my Range Rover I love my, I love my, I love my Range Rover I love my Range Rover, l-l-love my Range Rover Pumps on the gas, 40 on the dash On the dash, on the dash, on the d-d-d-d-ash Pumps on the gas, 40 on the dash On the dash, on the dash, on the d-d-d-d-ash }} Category:Songs Category:Leaked songs Category:2012 Category:Unreleased songs